


Hiatus I

by olgushka



Series: Jenna/Josh/Tyler [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hiatus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgushka/pseuds/olgushka
Summary: Tyler doesn't cope easily with the hiatus.





	Hiatus I

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Hiatus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198100) by [Coconut_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut_Shadow/pseuds/Coconut_Shadow)



> IMPORTANT: This has **nothing** to do with _To Mend A Broken Heart_. Since it's a story with Jenna/Josh/Tyler dynamics, I decided to put it in the series so I can have all my J/J/T works in one place. Connected stories always have the same title and a roman number (I, II, III, IV, etc). _To Mend A Broken Heart_ is finished and won't be continued.

When Josh wakes up at the sound of the loud ringtone and reaches out to grab his phone from the coffee table, he doesn't expect anything unusual. Blinking rapidly, still not fully aware of his surroundings after being woken up so abruptly from his afternoon nap that he decided to take on the couch in the living room, he answers the call, not even looking at the caller ID. 

He's ready to hear Brendon or Collin, or Jesse, or one of his sisters. Or maybe even his mother, who likes to remind him how much she misses him every single day. What he's not ready for, is Jenna's voice - hushed and shaky but most importantly: sad. 

They exchange their usual hi's and how are you's until Josh can't stand it anymore and asks what's wrong. 

„I don't know what to do.” She's crying but tries her best not to make it obvious. „I don't know how to help him.”

„What do you mean?” Josh asks calmly, although he wants to yell at her to get to the point. 

„He- He doesn't listen to me anymore. He's exhausted and stressed, and I don't know-” She stops to take a deep breath. „I know you have this weird deal not to get in touch with each other for a while but... Please, Josh. He needs you. I need you. He looks so bad, he's _killing_ himself.” Jenna finally lets herself sob. „He promised everyone he would rest but he's like hypnotized. He only works, doesn't eat and barely sleeps and I don't remember when was the last time we had a normal conversation or slept in the same bed together.”

Without thinking twice, Josh marches to his bedroom and starts packing while he's still on the phone with Jenna. He throws a few necessary things inside the suitcase and bends over his desk to open his laptop and check the nearest flights to Ohio. 

He tries to calm her down, hushing her, repeating reassuring words and changing the subject everytime he can to take Jenna's mind off her workaholic husband. He's ready to face his best friend but he’s not sure what to expect. He knows it's serious when even Jenna is not able to talk Tyler out of his maniacal state anymore.

 

She promises to pick him up from the airport and that's what she does the next morning. She hugs him longer than usually, putting her whole weight in his arms. Josh holds her, looking down at her tired face and dark circles under her eyes. Tyler's behavior affects her as well: she worries - when Tyler is stressed, she's probably even more stressed than him. 

„How long has this been going on?” Josh asks once they're inside the car.

„From the beginning, really.” Jenna sighs. „The first month was alright, we spent some time with our families and then went on vacation. He had his mini-keyboard with him all the time but I didn't think too much about it, you know he likes to play before sleep. But then we got back home and he just...” She shakes his head. „The first room in the house that he finished top to bottom was the studio room. He promised that we would finish decorating the house together but all he does right now is just sitting in the studio and working.”

„Jenna, it's been _three_ months.”

„Yes...” She admits quietly, keeping her eyes on the road.

„Why didn't you tell me earlier?”

„I don't know! I thought I would be able to- to keep him away from overworking himself but he just stopped listening to me and he- he keeps treating me like I'm not even there and...” Jenna's eyes water and she almost runs the red light. She stops the car at the last second, sending them both flying forward. „Sorry.” She says and wipes her nose with the back of her hand.

„Okay. It's okay.” He says and puts his hand on her thigh in a calming gesture. „Relax. Don't think about it too much. I will try to talk to him, okay? We will figure everything out.”

 

The house is huge. Josh has been here once before, right after Tyler bought it. There was nothing inside, just white walls and zero furniture. Now, the walls are painted in nice pastel colours, there's furniture everywhere, plant pots on window sills and shelves full of books and photo frames. There are still boxes waiting to be unpacked, a few rooms that need to be finished. The house slowly turns into a home and Josh can see that Jenna tries her best to make it look warm and cozy.

It's quiet inside. It seems like the sound of the keys hitting the bottom of the glass bowl and Jenna's shaky sigh echoes through the whole house. There's no sign of Tyler being around. 

Jenna throws her bag aside and rubs her hands over her face. She shuffles to the kitchen, pouring two glasses of apple juice. Josh leaves his suitcase near the wall, kicks off his shoes and follows her. He refuses the drink.

„Later.” He says. „Where is he?”

„Studio, probably. Down the hall, last door on the left.” She says. „I don't think he even realized I went out.”

Josh kisses her forehead. She leans towards the touch, immediately closing her eyes.

„Go rest.” He whispers. „Sleep if you need to. It's alright, I'm here now.”

Jenna nods, lets go of Josh and turns towards the main bedroom. He watches her until she disappears inside and closes the door. 

He takes a deep breath before making his way towards the big door at the end of the hallway. He doesn't even knock, he simply turns the doorknob and slowly pushes the white wood. 

The first thing he sees is a bloody-red color of the walls. The whole effect is almost agressive, contrasting with black furniture and black carpet. Tyler sits by the desk, in the office chair in front of his keyboard and a bright laptop screen. His back faces the door so he doesn't see Josh. He can't hear him either since big headphones are covering his ears. 

Jenna was right, the studio looks like the only fully finished room in the house. Tyler managed to put his instruments in the perfect order and find an individual place for each of them: there's a piano, keyboard, two bass guitars, three different ukuleles hanging on the wall and Josh's old drum kit in the corner of the room that still helps them make music. Even one of his trumpets found its own place on the shelf above the ukuleles, and their Grammy award shines on the desk, right in front of Tyler.

There's a big cork board on the wall, full of different sized sheets of paper filled with lyrics, words and doodles. Empty cans of Red Bull are thrown carelessly on the floor near a small black couch where Tyler probably spends most of his nights, and there’s a plate with a half-eaten meal: breakfast that Jenna left him before she went out. 

Tyler's fingers dance over the black and white keys but Josh doesn't hear anything since the sound goes straight to the headphones. He comes closer and stops right behind the singer's back. Tyler is too focused on his laptop screen to even notice Josh's presence. The drummer puts his hands on Tyler's shoulders and starts massaging them in a circular motion, expecting some kind of response. There's nothing except quiet and annoyed: _Jenna, not now..._ leaving Tyler's mouth. Josh knows it's bad when Tyler can't tell who is touching him.

He leans even more forward, embracing Tyler from behind, putting a long kiss on the top of the singer's head and gently rubbing his chest. He finally gains a reaction and Tyler looks down at the intruder's hands. His eyes seem to linger on the right arm - the white Apple watch and the edge of the bright tattoo under the sleeve of a dark grey hoodie. 

Tyler slowly turns around and looks up with a surprised expression on his face. Josh smiles at him but the singer frowns and slides the headphones off his head, putting them away on the desk.

„What are you doing here?” He asks in a raspy voice and there's a sound of frustration in the tone. He looks angry but then his face changes, he quickly reaches for his laptop and opens a folder full of files. „Wait. Actually, it's good that you're here. I need to show you something. I have this one piece and maybe you'll be able to come up with some drum beat, I need to know how would it sound if we added-”

Josh grips the chair and quickly spins it around before Tyler can finish his sentence. The singer almost loses his balance but catches Josh's arm to stop himself from falling to the floor. When they're finally face to face, Josh crouches down in front of him and takes a proper look at his friend.

The first thing he notices are Tyler's pale, hollow cheeks and a few day-old stubble. He reaches out and touches Tyler's jaw, gently moving the singer's face from side to side for the better view. Even his natural tan doesn't cover the sickly looking tone of the skin. There are dark circles under his lifeless and blood-shot eyes, his hair is wild and greasy and there's a long stain of spilled Red Bull on his white t-shirt. 

Tyler looks terrible. He's never looked so bad and the drummer's heart breaks at the sight. He should have never agreed to stay away from Tyler for so long. He strokes the singer's cheek with his thumb and eventually, Tyler lifts his cold hand to put it on top of Josh's warm one.

Another thing catches the drummer's attention and his heart almost stops completely. At first it seems like Tyler added another tattoo to his collection - another line on his left wrist. But when Josh runs his fingers on top of the skin and the tattoo _moves_ , he realizes that it's, in fact, a rubber band: thin, black rubber band.

„Tyler...” Josh gasps and the singer snatches his hand back, avoiding Josh's eyes.

„I'm fine.” The younger mumbles, trying to turn away. 

Josh doesn't let him. 

„You're not fine.”

„I'm fine, just busy, leave me alone.”

„No, Tyler. We're worried about you. Jenna is worried. I am worried.”

„There's no reason.”

„No reason? Have you seen yourself?” Josh frowns.

„Josh, there's no time. I need to finish this.” Tyler says.

Josh grabs him by the shoulders and makes him stand up. Without any warning, he drags him out of the room, to the big mirror hanging on the hallway wall. He makes him look at his own reflection, still gripping his elbow, stopping Tyler from fleeing. 

„Look.” Josh says sharply. „Look at yourself.”

„Josh-”

„Look!” The drummer raises his voice. Tyler winces and looks in the mirror with watering eyes. „You look like a zombie, Tyler. You’ve lost weight, you're dehydrated, you smell like you haven't touched soap in ages.” Josh sighs. „You were supposed to rest. The hiatus was meant for all of us to take a breath and relax, spend time with friends and family, forget about work for a while.” He continues. With the corner of his eye he sees Jenna, peeking at them through slightly ajar bedroom door. „Tyler, I'm here because your wife called me yesterday, crying and begging me to come because your behavior is scaring her. You've never made Jenna cry before. You've never gave her a reason to be so worried... We care about you so much. She wouldn't call me if she didn't care and I wouldn't be here if I didn't care.” He says. „You need to snap out of it, Tyler. This is not healthy. Look what you're doing to yourself.”

„I'm- I'm fine.” Tyler mumbles and Josh almost rolls his eyes.

„Really? And this?” He asks, taking Tyler's hand and snapping the rubber band against his skin so hard that Tyler jumps up, hissing. „What's this? How _fine_ you must feel to make yourself wear a rubber band again? The last time I checked, it wasn't a sign of happy thoughts!”

„I-” Tyler starts but doesn't seem to be able to form a sentence.

„Making music is supposed to make you happy, not even more depressed. It's supposed to be fun, not a torture.” Josh finishes softly.

For a moment they just stand there - Josh looking at Tyler, Tyler staring at his own reflection and Jenna spying on them from behind the bedroom door. 

Finally, Tyler lets out a loud sob and presses the tips of his fingers against his eyelids. 

„I c-can't-” He chokes out, his voice breaking in the process.

„Can't what?” Josh asks. „Talk to me, Tyler.”

„Can't- Ideas- Disappoint- I'm- I'm so sorry...”

Tyler's knees give out from underneath him but before he hits the hard surface, Josh catches him and slowly lowers him to the floor. He lets Tyler curl himself up against his chest and cry, burying his face in the soft material of Josh's hoodie.

The drummer embraces him and looks up when Jenna slowly comes closer and kneels down on the floor beside them, putting her hand on her husband's leg. She says his name but instead of comforting him, it only makes Tyler cry harder. 

„It's okay. Let it out.” Josh says, stroking Tyler's hair. „Let it out.”

„The- the pressure is- is unreal.” Tyler manages to say between sobs. „The clock is- is ticking, days go b-by and I feel like- like everything I come up with is- is not good enough. Nothing c-comes together, nothing makes sense, my lyrics are- are so empty and meaningless. I- I don't know if I'll be able to- to-” He takes a shaky breath and nuzzles his face against Josh's neck. „With _Blurryface_ , I set the bar pretty high... Especially for- for myself. That's why we- _I have to_ create something bigger... better. Otherwise, the Clique will be disappointed. I don't w-want to disappoint our- our fans. That's why I- I have to work harder than- than ever.”

„Not sleeping, not eating and isolating yourself from people who love you will not make you think more clearly or find better ideas!” Jenna says desperately, throwing her hands above her head.

Tyler must notice the anger is her voice because he winces and starts crying again. He hooks his finger under the rubber band and snaps it against his skin a few times in a row.

„No, no, no! Don't!” Josh says quickly and covers Tyler's wrist with his own hand to stop him from hurting himself. „It's okay, it's okay... Breathe.”

„I'm sorry.” Jenna whispers. „Ty, I'm sorry.”

„Tyler, look...” The drummer starts, rocking the younger man in his arms. „Jenna is right. Exhausting yourself will not help. You need to rest. You need to get a proper amount of sleep, some fresh air and sun. You can't pressure yourself because people have expectations. They want new music but they also want to see you being strong and healthy. They care about your well-being more than about the new songs. You know they do. It's been three months, Tyler. No one expects us to have a whole album ready three months after finishing the biggest tour of our entire career.” He says. „You promised that you wouldn't start working without me. You also promised that you would rest and you're breaking your promise. This is not okay and you know it.”

Tyler nods against his chest.

„M'sorry.” He mumbles quietly and glances at Jenna with red, wet eyes. „M'sorry, Jen.”

She shakes her head, crawls over and plants a kiss on his forehead. She caresses his cheek until his eyelids starts to droop.

„Hey, Ty.” Josh nudges him. „Come on, get up. Let's get you cleaned up. Then you will rest. And after you rest, we have to set some serious rules.” He looks up and locks his eyes with Jenna. „Jenna will prepare the bed and find you some nice, clean clothes... And we're gonna go to the bathroom, shave your pretty face and give you a nice bath. Come on. Up, up, up!”

 

Lifting Tyler from the floor is not that easy, especially when the singer doesn't cooperate. His exhaustion finally kicks in and his legs keep giving out from underneath him with every attempt of standing up. 

Josh takes pity on him, picking him up bridal-style and carrying him to the bathroom. He lets the water fill the bathtub while he sits Tyler down on the closed toilet lid and carefully shaves his face. 

Tyler almost moans in relief when warm water relaxes his tense muscles. Josh takes his time, running a soapy sponge all over his back and chest, and then shampooing his hair. The singer keeps doozing off when Josh massages his scalp and the drummer almost laughs at the sight. He only glances meaningfully at Jenna, who comes back with clean clothes for Tyler and smiles when she sees her husband in such vulnerable state. 

She helps Josh rinse the foam off Tyler's hair and body, dry him off with a big, fluffy towel and dress him in a t-shirt and loose boxer shorts. After that, they guide him to the bedroom. Jenna quickly rolls down the blinds and closes the curtains while Josh tucks Tyler in. He doesn't have to wait long. It takes a light squeeze of the hand and a gentle ruffle of the hair for Tyler to be out like a light.

They watch him from the doorway like parents who just put their toddler to bed. Josh closes the door and Jenna immediately throws her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

„Thank you so much.” She whispers in his ear. „Thank you.”

„I haven't done much.”

„You pulled him out of his cave and made him go to sleep in normal bed. I wasn't able to do that. He didn't let me.”

„We still need to talk to him, once he's rested and thinks clearly.” Josh sighs. „The rubber band worries me the most.”

„I'm sorry, I haven't noticed it before.” Jenna says sadly. 

„It's not your fault, I almost didn’t notice it either. He painted it black with a sharpie so it could look like one of his tattoos. He's clever like that.” Josh rests his hand on her back and leads her to the living room. „He will be fine. He just needs to stop worrying and sleep when he's supposed to.”

„I'm sorry I let him work himself up into this... this state. I've tried to talk him out of it but he just- He didn't listen. I'm not a good wife, Josh. I fail to take care of my own husband.”

„Hey.” Josh stops her in the middle of the hallway and puts his hands on both of her cheeks. „Don't you dare say that. You're perfect, you always do whatever you can to help him. Sometimes he freaks himself out too much. Sometimes even I am not able to make him open up. It's okay. We're both here now and we will make sure that he gets better, yeah?”

Jenna nods and gives him a shy smile.

„You're staying, right?” She asks, after they make themselves comfortable on the couch. She lies down, resting her head in his lap. It doesn’t take long before he starts playing with her hair. „At least for a few days? Please. I need you. He needs you. And your room still needs some decorating. I don't want to put there anything you may not like.”

„My room?” Josh quirks his eyebrow.

„We didn't buy a house with dozens of rooms for nothing, okay? Besides, you’re getting the biggest one out of four guest bedrooms that comes with your own bathroom. Because this is how much we love you.”

„Wow, I'm honoured.” He laughs, running his fingers through her blonde hair. 

„Well, to be honest, it's just an excuse to have you here as often as possible.” Jenna says, taking his hand and linking their fingers together.

Even if she ends up falling asleep on him, he doesn't mind. 

 

Later, when he manages to slide out from underneeth her and replace his legs with a stack of pillows without waking her up, he goes straight to the studio. He reads the lyrics on the cork board, listens to the bits and pieces of the new material and smiles. As the biggest fan of Twenty One Pilots, Josh knows that Tyler has absolutely nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Tyler is doing much better than I imagine it.


End file.
